


Bathtubs

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Bittersweet [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Something Blue Rewrite, Spuffy, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Something Blue Rewrite. Part 2 of the Bittersweet Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Bangel Shippers I Still Hate You All!

  


  


  


‘Giles! I killed Spike!’

She yelled. Buffy was his world.

‘I‘m still alive, I guess,’

He screams. 

‘You‘re hot when you’re pissed love,’

She kissed him.

‘I‘m still a secret?’ He asks. ‘Yeah,’ She says. 

‘I love you,’ They say at the same time, ‘What’s going on?’

Asks Giles. ‘'bout bloody time!’

He yells. 

 ‘I wish Spike and Buffy would just get married,’

Willow said to Oz.

Spike jumped out of the bathtub.

‘Will you marry me?’

He pulls off his skull ring. ‘Yes, yes,’ 

Xander had a nice shirt on.

When I mean nice I mean.

Well, it was white and had wrinkles on the ends.

He was ready to propose to her.

Anya. ‘O, Xander you look so grown up,’ Said Anya. ‘Thanks,’ He said. 

He looked in the box and saw the ring was gone. 

 


End file.
